On his side
by eponay
Summary: My go at the whole xmfc mushed up with the events on liberty island, without senator kelly. The last thing Charles remembers is trying to help Rogue with pain caused by Erik's machine. so much of his concentration directed to this task he barely notices the bright light or the long deafening rumble as the building collapses around him. Erik/Charles, Emma/Raven, others
1. Chapter 1

The devils tears…

Taste the devils cup.

Drink from his cup.

Offer me the universe/

Some call love a curse

some call love a thief-Angus and Julia stone

telepathy is _italics._

He was lying on his side, arm stretched out underneath his head. His fingers and nails caked with a dusty pale kind of dirt. The dirt of ruined cities and broken promises. The fingers flexed, as if trying to reach out for something. Just as the dirt coats his fingers, it also covers his whole body, it mats his brown hair, and turns his once stylish dinner jacket grey. Blue eyes squint in the full sunlight of an equally blue cloudless sky. He bends his fingers again. Tiny pebbles of dirt run through them.

He can't walk. He can't move the debris that covers his legs. The useless legs that will not serve him now trap him in this city of the dead.

He gathers his strength and reaches out.

_Alex? Hank? Sean?_ Nothing reaches his mind. His thoughts circle like rapid fire, rising out the ruins

_anyone?_

Silence.

Then.

_Charles?_ Cold ice touches his mind. He laughs. Coughs on dust. Emma? He hears light bubbling laughter.

"The one and only sugar." She is standing over him, her blond hair, turning white in the brilliant sunlight that beams down. He laughs dryly. She frowns as she takes in the beam covering his legs.

"If I can lift it, could you wriggle out?"

He nods. "Where is he?" she knows who 'he' means, someone who could lift the steel beam without a second thought.

She changes into her bright diamond form and tries to move the beam. She pulls away some the debris and uses a bar as a fulcrum to lift up the beam. "Go." Using his arms he hauls himself free. Emma lets the rubble fall and resettle. Charles pushes himself against a wall. "I can't find him."

"Neither can I." Emma replies flatly. Pity lights her dark eyes.

"Why did you come?"

She dusts off her white pant suit. "You're a telepath, you're a mutant and you were buried in rubble."

"Pure altruism them." He is softly sarcastic, waiting for the kicker, waiting for Emma to reveal the catch to his rescue.

"We don't harm our own." Her eyes narrow.

She quotes Shaw, she quotes Magneto, but it has been her statement all along Xavier realizes.

She gives a small smile. "Well one does what one can. So what shall we do now?" She would like to pull him to his feet, but she knows that is not possible. He is skinnier than he used to be, she observes casually, noting that he still went in for the sweater vests. Fashion sense unchanged..

They need to get out of the city. The city was poison.

He hadn't really thought beyond the rubble.

"The others?" He inquiries anxiously.

"You were the only mutant mind I could hear. But you're normally…?" she does not like to admit to his greater range. "Could you find them?"

He looks down at his legs, they are scratched and bleeding through the torn material, they look okay , unbroken. He still finds it odd that he can't feel them at all. Closing his eyes he reaches out to the others he has not tried yet, Jean first, then Logan, then small young Rogue, and finally _him_. A mind he would always know. Nothing, bloody nothing at all. Just his own thoughts; hopes bouncing back.

"No." He looks down into his hands in shock. A little lost. Can't be dead, not every mutant in the entire city.

"Fuck." He had never really cared for hash language, but Emma was normally more eloquent than a curse too.

"Fuck indeed." He smiles and she returns it. "On to plan b, perhaps." Frost smiles, she had always found the little professor, impressive in his own way. He had of course always been on the wrong end of things, as he was this time as well. "And what might that be Professor?"

"Warmth, shelter, relative safety. In the morning I want to go down to that island," determination flaring in his eyes.

"Let's start with getting you out of here…" Emma changes into her diamond form and hoists Xavier into her arms like a new bride. He laughs as he catches her thought.

_You're not my 'type '_she replies to his mind placing emphasis on the word type. He chuckles out loud.

_Raven will be so delighted to hear that_.

Another light bubbling mind chuckle from Emma, _Dear professor, your little sister already knows_. And had he been carrying something he surely would have dropped it. Emma looked down at him. He wore a mischievous grin as he looked up at her, pleased no end, by Emma's little revelation. That was it! Emma's motive, love. No evil genius at work behind her efforts then.

They had both grown quiet. Emma had to concentrate as she held him and her diamond form while navigating the rubble. Charles felt a tired a haze creep over him. Emma carried him inside a half collapsed doorway; the building might have been a bank in its former state. The upper floors were demolished, but the ground floor was mostly intact. More importantly empty. No minds or bodies, this building must have been unoccupied. She put him down inside what would have been a manager's office, in an old fashioned leather chair with small brass swivel wheels.

Darkness was falling over the skyscrapers. Night was coming to the damaged, broken, deathly silent city of New York.

X

/

So I should have said if it wasn't obvious this is set, sort of after the event with Mag's machine on the island the premise being that this time the xmen failed, and everyone is post first class, with a few extra team members.

/- Comments /reviews are a kindness.-/

X

Charles slept through the night; his body badly needing rest despite the situation, Emma sat near the door listening to the night, the broken door letting in a crack of darkness, where crept cold and sound into their sanctuary. For despite the complete lack of human activity, the city was not completely silent. The scratching of rats, the howl of dogs, the creak and crack of unstable buildings and somewhere the persistent steady ticking of a clock. She shivered and sent her mind questing out into the darkness. There had to be someone. Emma shivered again, the utter silence was terrifying. She did not sleep.

X

He'd been at a conference, speaking about mutations. Erik was sitting in the audience, clad in his favourite brown leather jacket, a pleased smirk plastered across his face, as he ever so politely asked, "but professor if you hold true to Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest, won't one species eventually wipe the other out?" he watched Charles' little red lips form a hard line of displeasure. Erik's mouth widened just enough to display tooth. The audience murmured. "You oversimplify that theory , Mr..I am so sorry what was your name.." Charles replies, but to the helmet-less head, he speaks _Hello Erik_.

"Magnus."

"And your area of scientific expertise?"

_Erik what are you doing here_?

"Oh I have some knowledge of mutation."

_You wouldn't believe catching up with an old friend would you_?

Charles catches images of a machine

Charles gives his most patient most condescending expression while raising one eyebrow, "Truly. Where did you train…"

"Germany."

"Well then perhaps it has been a while since you reviewed the latest journals, for example some of Darwin's theories, while they do provide the foundational basis for the field of genetics, his theories have been added to by…" Charles goes on to explain the advances and additions to Darwin's evolutionary theories and their application to genetics to the wider audience as his mind zeros in on Erik.

_Now Charles. don't get pushy, just because I am not wearing the helmet does not mean I want to share all of my secrets with you_.

Xavier eases off. _Emma's been teaching you to guard your mind._

_Do you like it?_

He doesn't like it at all, not one one bit. _What do you want?_

Erik's face is impassive, his eyes clear and green.

_You should get your people out of New York. _

Xavier sees the machine again. _What are you planning Erik?_ Xavier pushed a little harder against Erik's flimsy defenses and sees William Stryker. Erik coughs loudly and ostentatiously interrupting the lecture. He pushes through the rows of people holding a handkerchief to his face.

_One time offer Charles_.

"Terrible cold I am afraid, visited Africa last week." Erik says excusing himself. He has of course upstaged the lecture. The scientists are aware of the latest strain of Ebola, recently discovered. Xavier watches him leave with a growing sense of disquiet. _Erik_!

_Don't you think it's time you woke up? Don't you think it's time you faced the truth_.. Erik replies with his own brand of condescension.


	2. Chapter 2

Xavier woke with a jerk

Frost stood over him with a small frown.

"What have you got there?"

"Wheels."

Emma reveals a small cart.

"I am not getting in that Emma. Steal a car or something."

"I tried none of them will start."

"An after effect perhaps."

She taps her foot. Thinking she will just put him in it. She starts forward…if she's quick enough….

_Don't you dare._

She stops. "Then stay here.." She taps her thigh high square heeled boot, again. MILF, is the term one of his young friends would use to describe those boots. "Mmm." Emma makes a little sound while knocking off some of the rumble. "They're timeless, just like me." She preens. She's done more than just find a cart, she's been shopping.

After some protest Xavier gave in, dignity was not an option. Movement was the priority.

She pushes the cart down the empty streets. Some building stand others do not. but what strikes Xavier is the shear absence of people, food stands uneaten on coffee tables, smashed cars, glass and a strange sticky messy where people have should have been lines the footpath. Stray dogs shoot wildly across the street, dragging their leads behind them. Eventually they pass an intact dust-covered Wall-Mart.

"Emma wait." She stops, "I think they may have something more efficient than this cart in there."

He gestures to the darkened entry to the grocers' underground car park. The entry way is a black slit against the bright morning. She would very much like a car, it would help them to get out of the city later on. But something about it makes her feel uneasy.

Charles picks up the feeling_. It's alright we'll go together._

Carefully they wheel down into the dark car park.

In lieu of a torch Emma throws a match into the garbage bin. It goes up with a whoosh and throws a dim smoldering light through the rows and rows of parked cars.

"Let's do this quickly."

They locate the perfect vehicle. A treasure in fact. A small car that still has the door open and not only does it have keys in the ignition, but a wheelchair waits ready to go by the passenger door.

To confirm the brilliance of their find, Emma turns the engine over. The car rumbles into life. The underground has protected the car from the worst of the effects.

But before they can enter the car, they both stop, and turn to look in the direction of the mind that approaches like a beacon from the darkness.

A thin blue scaled arm reaches out from behind a cement pillar. Charles sucks in his breath against pain, for a moment just a moment, he is viscerally reminded of his sister. Emma too is transfixed, though she never knew Mystique at such an age. Yellow eyes blink at them. A little girl. "Help me." She cowers before them. "There's something wrong with my skin." The girl scratches at the scales. "They won't come off." Charles pushes himself forward. _It's okay. It's okay_, sending waves of reassurance. _Charles,_ Emma cautions. The little girl smiles at Charles, eyes filled with trust. She steps toward him. He holds out his hand to her. As their fingers touch she dissolves into nothing, but goo. Clear goo. Life. Her life coats his hands. Slackly he wipes them against his pants.

The goo they have found everywhere.

The little girl is a puddle at his feet.

A terrible thought forms in his mind.

Numbly Emma pulls him into the car.

"He did this, didn't he Emma?"

She starts the car without replying. He is furious.

She starts the car without replying. His throat closes up. That Erik of all people could be involved in something like this. He feels suddenly suffocated, trapped in this car next to Emma and her sweet-smelling perfume. He can't penetrate the invisible barrier that seems to cloak the city, he can't find Jean's mind, or Scott or Wolverine or precious young Rogue or anyone else for that matter. He turns his face to the window, row after row of fallen buildings, heaps of brick, concrete and twisted steel. Twisted steel that brings him right back to Erik. Erik, how could he? His face whitens with emotion.

Charles grasped the old styled handle that will turn down the window. He needed air. He slips, his fingers sliding off the black plastic, his fingers still slightly slick with the goo, despite his earlier efforts. Clumsily he catches himself on the armrest and just manages to avoid hitting his head on the dash. In frustration he tries again, wrenching the handle with more strength than was necessary, finally opening the window with little beads of sweat on his head. The dirty city air rushes in. He breaths deeply, closing his eyes, trying to find his calm, hie equilibrium that lies within. But he finds it hard, difficult, because he when he opens his eyes he can't escape the view that surrounds them. The reality. The horror of it.

They jerk to a sudden stop and Xavier has to brace himself against the dash, it brings him to his senses. He couldn't go on thinking this way, not when there is so much to do. Without an apology Emma grinds the gears and rapidly mounts the sidewalk to avoid a fallen power pole that lies in the middle of the road. Emma propels the car down the road toward the docks.


	3. Chapter 3

X what floats X

Carefully avoiding the destroyed buildings that frequently block their path, Emma and Charles drive down as close as they can get to the waterfront. They need a way to get to the island. The anger he had been feeling earlier, dissipated and as they passed into the grey broken ruins of docks, a sadness clouded by a desperate worry grew in his heart. He closes his eyes and pushes his mind out trying to locate his school. It is like trying to push through sand… he gives up… the students should be safe… he had left Scott in charge.

"Where are the emergency services? The reporters, at least.."

Emma cuts off his theorizing, "The humans are not important Charles. It's our people I am here for no one else." _Mystique._ Her mind adds.

"Do you know how ridiculous that statement is? You are human Emma. I am human, even Erik is human." Not that he'll admit to that.

"Never the less Charles. I am here for our kind. I am not going to try to save a city."

He ignores her last statement. They could get to rest of the city after they found his team.

If he was alive, they had to be out there too. He tried to quell the worry that rose up, as he thought of them, Rogue had been far too young. It would help if the state had at least sent some firemen to clear the roads.

But perhaps the authorities have declared they city off limits until they have confirmed the outcome. Perhaps they're afraid. Afraid of what they have done to their own city. More likely they are frightened, Magneto is alive and well leading a city full of angry mutants. He allowed himself a grim smile.

Well at least one thing is clear Magneto did not succeed in creating an army of mutants. What remained unclear is the price he has paid for the attempt. The price they will all pay for this destruction would come later, and the consequences so far-reaching that he shuddered at the thought. He reaches out to a skeleton blackened tree, the twig crumbles in his hands. Charles took in the blackened expanse all around him, this was the end, a feeling of finality and grief brought tears to his eyes, as he realized for Erik there could be no coming back from this. He prayed the others were unharmed.

"It wasn't all his fault you know, the humans have wrecked this city themselves. If they hadn't been so afraid of what we are…" Emma replies catching his stream of emotive and unguarded thoughts.

Charles sighs, surprised at how comfortable he has become with his former one time enemy. "And how do you think the 'humans' as you put it, will feel about us now?"

"How they feel has never mattered to me. Come we must find a boat if we wish to reach the island." Imperious and ever practical, Emma ends the argument by stalking away. There is more to the argument. Emma should care, if she ever wanted to walk freely down the street with Mystique beautiful and blue. But he lets it drop, philosophical arguments have no place in this ghostly city.

Eventually they find a small tugboat. An old coal vessel, that has been converted to diesel. Sitting alone in a repair dock has protected the ship. Everything else has burnt to the water line. The dry dock controls and gates have been blasted open and the ship bobs eagerly in the water. Xavier reads the name emblazoned in red across the hull. The USS Forceful. Emma uncoils the long sea ropes and casts them off.

"You know how to pilot that?" Xavier is impressed.

"Among other things. I worked for a man who once owned an entire fleet."

Charles snorted a laugh. Emma smiles smoothly with her own perfect lipstick smile.

He had almost forgotten Shaw's predilection for water going craft of all types. Emma disappears inside the ship, lowers the gangplank and fortunately for Charles, he can just roll on board. The craft had obviously been modified for tourist ventures, and all the mod cons, including disability access to most areas of the ship. They get the ship underway. The mighty tug gently pushes the left over debris out-of-the-way, fording its away into the brackish habour water. Liberty Island here they come.


	4. Chapter 4

They have him in a room of glass and plastic.

He cannot feel the metal, At first he thought it laughable. They were not going to keep him in a cell. He was Magneto. Secretly he wondered if it was justice. Never harm another mutant. He probably deserved this. He truly hoped the girl lived. Truly. Though war always has its casualties. He folded his arms. This stupid cell was cold, Erik cursed. He gets up and slowly paces his tiny cell. He gives the far off entry, visible through his glass box, a wistful look.

Any moment now he expected Charles to casually roll in and claim his victory. Perhaps Charles would smuggle in a chess set so they could have something speak of matters other than the terms of his imprisonment. That wasn't really true. They always had things to talk over. 'Issues' Mystique called them not that she dealt with her own, But it seemed these days they needed the pieces between them to even be civil with each other. Truth: for him to be civil. Charles was always the epitome of polite infuriating patience, with that arrogant little smirk, like he was waiting for Erik to be born again into the world of light. In a strange way even though they stood on opposite sides, Charles was always there for him, even if it was just to reach across and take his queen. Erik sat down in the corner, his jailers not civilized enough to provide a chair, or a bed for that matter. He leaned against the cold wall lacing his long fingers together, flexing them into a stretch. His knuckles cracked loudly in the empty space. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Any moment now Charles would be smirking at him. Angry at him. Arguing with him.

Any moment now Charles would be here.

This was just a temporary glitch.

Opening his eyes, Erik pushed a hand up against the glass and reached out to the metal of the world. Distant and far. For a brief moment he called it to him. The metal of the world vibrated with the tiniest most imperceptible current.

_One day you will be even more powerful than me._

Charles?

X

"Charles. Wake up we're here."

He can taste something coppery as he speaks. "Oh." It must have been a dream. "I thought I felt something." Metal vibrating.

Emma looks closely at him. He seems dazed. "I did too."

"Erik?"

"I am not sure?" he speaks uncertainly. The feeling had been so brief, so distant. Erik normally came with a thump of unmistakable power.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Let's get off this ship and find out what happened."


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik**

They hold him down every day. A small drop on the neck. Every day he fights them. Reaches out for the metal: a sliver, a buckle, a tooth. They are careful, not one of his guards bears metal. They know his methods. He fights them still. William Stryker expects nothing less.

The more he fights them, The more they beat him.

He cannot stand cages. He succeeds in knocking one of the guards out. The guard's associates enclose on him enmasse, making sure to break his arm and several ribs. They leave him bleeding, broken, on the floor of his clean plastic cell.

Erik lies in a pool of his own blood and he laughs and laughs..

Charles is coming.

Erik knows he is. Because he is in agony and surely wherever Charles was he would have felt that.

Erik pushes himself up against the wall, one arm wrapped around his ribs. He leans back, closes his eyes. And allows his lips to press into a smile.

William Stryker bends down in front of the glass, studying the mutant in front of him. So this was the so called great Magneto. He did not seem so dangerous, a thin, beaten man, easily caged with the proper skill, easily out smarted. Stryker congratulated himself, he had succeeded where others had failed. He allowed himself a cold grin of satisfaction.

Sensing the man's presence Erik turned around.

Their eyes meet. Erik smiles, with teeth filmed with blood. Stryker cannot smile back.

William suddenly feels the need to stand up.

Erik turns his back on the scientist. Pathetic human. This man, he would personally make into a pin cushion.

The Colonel walked back through the corridor, away from the glass cage. Vowing tomorrow, things would change. He would be brought low. So low Erik would be almost human. Maybe less than human. Magneto after all was a dangerous terrorist. He would apply whatever instruments necessary and his country would thank him for it. . Then the mutant could be put to use.

He leaves orders that the chamber be gassed each morning before breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**The island**

He never thought they would dare bomb their own city. The statue of liberty lay broken cracked half, her head at the foot of the island caked in sand, like an old forgotten Greek god. Emma brushed the sand off her long nose. The island was the center of impact, and yet there was no crater, no hole in the island to mark the bomb's landing. He examined the damage to the small island building, roof blown off, a gray sticky dust covering everything. But nothing like the ruin, he expected, nothing like the devastation in other parts of the city. Somehow of the majority of the structures remained intact, perhaps that had been Erik's doing. Though why he hadn't simply thrown the missile straight back was a mystery. That would have been more Erik's style.

Still he felt no minds.

With some effort they worked their way up into the compound.

In the middle of the island was a large stone courtyard about it lay: a broken metal machine, and an oval disk lay split apart. He takes his time to inspect the machine. That coppery taste has returned to his mouth. Emma has wandered over the edge. In an overgrown, fire scorched bougainvillea (shrub with big thrones and pink flowers that climbs.) entangled in the thorns she finds a single singed yellow glove.

Meanwhile on the floor of the machine carved into its stone dais, Charles finds deep thick claw marks.

Holding the glove in her hand, Emma looks over the edge of the stone wall that completes the structured garden. In the water below, lies one wet magenta cape. Abandoned. Crushed. Impaled on the rocks.

The one thing they don't find.

Bodies.

There is no one here.

Emma returns to Charles, and passes him the delicate yellow glove.

_Rogue._


	7. Chapter 7

**The others**

Logan scratches another notch into the bars. He wishes he could see Anne Marie. But she was being held in a cell around the corner. He knew that because he'd seen them drag her past him. Stryker had tipped his hat to him as he passed. "Welcome home Wolverine. How nice of you to bring by your lady friends."

The small teenager was being dragged by six men in hazmat suits.

"Rogue!"

"What are you going to do to her?"

Logan bristled in front of the bars. If the man would just come an inch closer.

"She is going to serve her country Logan. Just like you did." William leaned forward enjoying Logan's discomfort.

"You sick sonafb!" Logan lashed out with his claw, and behold the ass was just close enough for Logan to clip the side of his face. William paused and wiped the blood off the side of his face, with a neat pure white handkerchief he drew from his pocket.

"Would you like to help me Logan? She is a little young."

X

_Later_

Stryker pursued his files on each of the mutants from the peaceful quiet of his office. He leaned forward and poured himself a coffee. Long black no sugar. He tapped the files with satisfaction. Why he had a regular mutant army. Right here. All that was required was the right kind of persuasion; for the others, mutants who proved resistant to change well, they would just have to serve science instead.

X

Erik decides it is William's joke that to leave eggs sunny side up yellow and gleaming with fresh buttered crusty toast, each morning. At least there is no bacon. Erik watches the steam waft off the eggs and then throws up into a corner.

X

The wind blows across the damaged island.

"I should have stopped him."

Emma runs a hand through her hair. Golden strands collect in her hands. She stares at them .

"If I 'd known what he was doing," Charles finally dragged his eyes away from the jagged skyline to look up at other telepath. "Emma dear, your hair." Her expression was broken and confused.

The wind catches the golden threads of hair and blows them out her fingers.

"Yours too." She points and sure enough, stands of his own brunette hair fall away.

"We need to get out of here Charles." All traces of shock gone, she turns diamond and golden all at once in the setting sunlight.

"Yes I suppose we do." More of his hair falls away as he investigates with his fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**X Commendations X**

The professor and Ms Frost, make it out of the city, passing a column of military trucks as they go. In a little highway hotel room Charles turns on the news. The TV is old a remnant of the 1960's large boxy and with a fuzzy picture. The room reminds Charles of he and Erik's first epic road trip.

Charles gives the side of the TV a frustrated slap. The picture comes into focus. A reporter in a hazmat suit, on the edge of New York, describing in avid detail the scale of destruction and apparent loss of life. Charles wheels away from the story, it's not like he needed to see that again. He turns on a kettle and finds some milk in the mini bar. As the kettle boils his attention is drawn back to the TV.

The president :"At 8pm, on 11th of October, a state of emergency was declared and marshal law for the greater region of New York city. It is believed that large numbers of individuals armed with newly acquired mutant powers rose up in an act of violent insurrection. I was informed and acting under the advice of experts agreed that the only way to restore order, due to the powers possessed by said individuals, was to use military force."

The president swallowed a glass of water.

"The rebel mutant leaders are now in custody. NYC is currently being reclaimed by armed forces. The city will be reopened over a period of months."

The president doggedly continues, "We have the mutants responsible in a secret high security base. We would like to thank the swift response team, and Colonel Stryker for orchestrating the island raid." Charles drops the milk.

A reporter asks a question, "Can we see the mutants?"

"Due to the nature of the facility we are unable to show you footage, but an artist has prepared these sketches." Across the screen flew rough hand drawn, semi-colored sketches, of his team. The kettle comes to a screaming boil behind him.

"The name of the last mutant, isn't he the one known as Magneto?"

The president looked to his advisers for approval before speaking. "Yes, that's right. We believe he was the leader of the group, who destroyed New York City while trying to raise an army to overthrow the government.

The press gallery is for once silent.

"Destroyed?" the reporter echos.

Charles reaches forward and turns off the T.V. He doesn't want to hear the next lot of of questions, the death tolls , the numbers of buildings damaged.

Charles turns away and picks up the phone.

He makes two calls, one to the bunker and one to Washington.

X

Jubilee answers the phone and assures him that Scott and the students are all safe. The students are in the bunker and have everything they need. She offers to come and get them. Charles orders them, in his most authoritative voice that she will do no such thing. But he cannot hide his relief in hearing her voice. "have you seen the news?" they haven't been able to get reception. Given the sound on the line, he surmises he's been lucky to get through at all. Immediately she asks after the others. They talk a little more her concern for him, why for example wasn't he using his telepathy to contact them. The line is terrible it makes conversation difficult but he promises to explain more when he can get to them.

Carefully he replaces the plastic receiver down. His mind is trying to work through the next set of problems they will face. The logistics of getting to the mansion and where to from there.

How he wished Kurt was in America now and not in his European home. Even Azazel would be handy at this point. It would remove the problems of getting around with the problems with the roads, and get them past the military who were now filing into the city.

Cerebro could help with that. Not only that he was confident he could locate his team as well. As soon as they could get a fix on the location, he would contact the teleporter and together they could put together a rescue plan.

Slowly he registers the room around him again. The milk on the floor in a puddle. Where was Emma? In answer to his question he could here sound coming from the bathroom. Most unpleasant sounds. Emma sounded like she was having a difficult time. He faltered a second. Then extended his mind to hers, a gentle tap,_ are you alright , can I help?_

He is thrown out of her mind with an icy thrust of power, and a guttural _Get out_.

He has never been good with women. He sighed rubbing his temples, he could feel a head ache building, and returned to making his tea. He would just have it without milk, it was still tea dammit.

Emma emerged from the bathroom, her hair clinging to her face, her skin an unhealthy pallor.

"Emma my dear are you alright? here have a cup of tea." He holds out the mug of tea he had being making for himself. She stepped forward to take it, but not before she moaned and fled to the bathroom. He retracts the tea cup, wheels himself over to the sink, and pours it out.

Charles places the second to Hank in Washington. It's brief , Hank has already said his farewell to president, had the unusual pleasure of passing Colonel Stryker as he walked out, and jumped into his car, because nothing was flying into new york.

X

Emma stretches herself out on to the couch, flicking through the TV channels with the point of her toe trying , but failing to avoid the endless news broadcast. After a pointed glare she reaches forward and turns down the volume.

"How do you know these are the mutants responsible?" Charles' eyes open a little wider, that's Sean standing in the back amidst the cameras and other reporters.

"They were found on liberty island around the machine which caused the destruction."

"What about the rumors that armed US planes were spotted and marked by the LA X airport control tower around 7.00 that evening?" the question comes from behind a camera, but Charles recognizes the voice. Alex. Good on him.

"I am sorry what was your name again." A security agent approached Alex. Other cameras swung awkwardly around to catch the scene.

There is commotion among the other reporters.

"is it that true Mr President? Were American war planes flying over NY at the time the explosions were recorded?" The security agents clear Alex and Sean out of the press conference, off camera.

Meanwhile the camera zoomed in on the presidents face. The reporters' commotion died away.

"Did the united states government drop bombs on its own people?"

"What happened to the people of NY city?"

The presidents face turns a little paler.

"no comment."

The president left the stage. And aid stepped up to the podium, ending the conference, "that's all for now folks. The president can not comment further on the unfolding military situation."

"you mean there's more?"

"does the president expect more mutant attacks?"

"what should people do to prepare?"

"can you clarify what is meant by unfolding situation?"

The flurry of questions went unanswered. News bulletins and special reports went nation wide, with nonstop 24 hour coverage.

The effect is one of general hysteria.

Charles gave a brief glance at the TV and instructed hank to pick up Alex and Sean on the way


	9. Chapter 9

**Breaking**

He is quieter now. He doesn't fight the guards. He eats what little is given, and waits. Its seems as if he has been here for months now, but he cannot be sure, the only record he has is lengthening of his hair, and the feeling of stubble on his chin. He runs his hand across his face, and frowns.

He had not expected to wait this long. The cell has been equipped with things to make his stay more comfortable, in truth more convenient for his captors.

"Magneto, I think it's time we had breakfast together." William invited, pulling out a chair for himself at the table.

"It has been a while," Erik replied languidly from the corner, making no move to stand at the table where William waited for him. At the same time William ushered six guards inside the cell. Under the colonel's instruction they set up a table complete with gingham table cloth, a jug of orange juice, matching glasses and two plates of fruit, toast and eggs. A gourmet feast. With a nodded from Stryker, Erik is unceremoniously picked up from his comfortable corner and lifted into his seat.

"That will be all." William ordered and the guards complied, filing out until it was just Erik and Stryker. William had initially been concerned at Erik's possible reaction to his presence hence his initial caution and armed escort, but now as he observed the other man between bites, he quite sure now, he had won.

William noted, the thin frame, pale face and with more satisfaction the dullness in the others gaze.

Orange juice from a glass pitcher is poured into a small cup and pushed towards him. Erik stared at did the bastard know what that actually meant to him, what that reminded him of? New plums, raspberries, cantaloupe and green grapes gleam at him under the bright light. More food than he'd seen in a month. Erik tore his gaze away, and tried to focus on the enemy.

William was hungrily devouring his eggs, the yellow yokes splitting open, and spilling on the crusty buttered toast. Erik looked again. Each mouthful of food was being shoveled into the man's mouth, little bits of crumb and yoke catching in the corners of his mouth.

Belatedly Erik realized that the colonel had spoken.

"It's not poison. I assure you but as you will. Now as I was saying, your interment here is not to last forever. In several days you will be sent to trial for your crimes."

"How very American," other countries might have gone straight to execution, "and what am I charged with." Erik kept his tone indignant and his face carefully neutral, as he watched the colonel slowly deliberately cutting his toast. With a knife and fork. A bright shiny knife and fork. William watched the metal bender's face, savoring the realization that flared in Erik's eyes. Casually Stryker cut another piece of toast in half, the knife and fork squeaking against the bottom of the plate.

Erik's whole body stilled. His eyes followed the light reflected by the knife. He did not even feel the metal that was in front of him plain as day. Silently, though not a muscle on his face moved, as he reached out to the metal and felt nothing. A numb sort of pain settled in his stomach.

William took another mouthful of toast, allowing his eyes to meet Erik's, and then moved on listing off Magneto's crimes. Erik reached forward to take the glass of orange juice. He swallowed a little trying to chase away the numb feeling.

"And may I ask when this move will occur?" The glass was cool in his hand.

"Naturally that would be impossible. But you will be ready when I call."

Erik swirled the orange juice in the glass, like it was scotch, something to be admired before being consumed. "You know," Erik said with slow deliberation, eventually moving his eyes from the juice back to Stryker. "Orange juice was the first thing the Americans gave to us when they liberated the camps," a small grimace twisted across Erik's face.

"Really? I was in the pacific." Stryker replied with a feigned disinterest that suggested he knew exactly that. "Here let me pour you another glass, looks like you could use a bit more nourishment." Stryker added enjoying the moment.

While William was reaching for the jug, Erik made his move. He rammed the desk forward, impaling Stryker against the cell wall. The guards rushed back to the cell. But those few seconds were enough. He held Stryker to the wall with one hand strangling him, gloriously choking the life out of the man. The guards shouted in alarm pointing their automatic weapons at Erik. Stryker turned red, his arms desperately flailing against the glass wall of the cell.

"Shoot him!" William gurgled out. "Shoot!"

Erik slammed the juice glass into the wall, and spun around to face the armed guards. With a small tight smile, he holds the damaged glass to William Stryker's throat.

"Now you're going to give me everything I want."

"Never!" Stryker choked out, "never to mutant scum like you."

"I think you will," Erik whispered softly into the man's ear. William flinched uncomfortably at the intimacy.

"Drop your weapons."

The guards obey, the guns clattering into a neat pile on the floor.

"Get back! Back up!" the guards obediently step away from the weapons.

"Lie down, on your back now!" Erik prods the Colonel in the back with the glass, and pushes him to the floor with his knees. In a somewhat delicate maneuver, Erik holds William with one knee and selects a traditional handgun from the mixed pile of weapons. Though he had not much time, Erik noted that some of the weapons were exactly like the ones Stryker had used on the island. Mutant suppressing weapons. Weapons that could destroy the X gene. Charles would want to know about that, where ever the hell he was. Erik frowned and deftly slipped one of the plastic magazine cartridges into his pocket.

The rest was relatively straightforward in Erik's mind. He locked the guards inside the room, and proceeded with the colonel, gun firmly in back, to threaten and intimidate his way through the base. They passed through checkpoints and heavily armed guards, entering a maze of corridors. Dimly in the background an alarm is blaring. Erik is undaunted, completely aware that the colonel is in his power. They continued on until they came to a central control point, fitted out with computers and CCTV footage. This was all fairly tedious as far as Erik concerned, at full power he would have chosen either to impale or crush this little man's skull, before tearing down the monstrosity that was this facility. With these comforting thoughts, Erik put his next demand to Stryker, "If you want to live you will undo whatever it is that you have done to me." his voice low and lethal.

"Really Erik, you're better off the way you are." Stryker laughed like a bad Christmas cracker joke had just been told.

Erik twisted the gun directly into William's temple. "I will count to three..."

"I am not afraid to die for my country."

"One..."

"You and you kind are a disease, fortunately I found the cure."

"Two..."

"mutant scum."

"Three."

_Erik !_

"Charles."

Erik's mouth formed a thin line of annoyance, as he retracted the gun, but his eyes held a bit of a smile.

Erik looked across the room as Charles entered, with several guards in tow.

Williams's eyes lit with fear.

_Do it Erik kill him and let us go from this prison._

"Charles, nice of you to join me." Erik watched Charles, the chair wasn't one he remembered, but Charles had lost that during the building collapse. Erik had felt the beautiful metal Hank used crushing, and pulled Charles out of the way at the last minute - by his watch.

"Erik you must finish it." he nodded at Stryker, "in that man's mind is only hate for us."

Erik looked back at William surprised to find the man almost cowering; he would like nothing better than to blow the man's head off. Erik tilted his head to the side, "well I did count to three." He raised the gun again, and paused. To be without his power was to be half alive and this man held the secret to undoing it. Regretfully Erik knew he had to reconsider.

"I.. We will need him to get past the checkpoints," it was hard to admit to Xavier that he was weak, that he was nothing but a human.

"You have _me_ Erik. I will get us past the checkpoints, finish him and let's go."

"I need him."

"You what?" Charles spat the words in a very undignified fashion.

"He has poisoned me Charles, taken my power and left me with nothing, I cannot leave without out a cure for this." It drains him utterly to admit this.

"We will fix that later. Kill him and let us go."

"No I am taking him with us. What does it matter?"

Xavier's eyes were scared and filled with loathing as he stared at Stryker. "He is beyond redemption, Erik; he is nothing but hate for his kin, for mutant kind."

That look on the professor's face, is so foreign, so wrong, that it triggers memories from long ago. A recollection that mixed amber scotch and chess, _"we're not going to kill him Erik."_ Even when he had been shot Xavier had not looked at him with such hate, desperation perhaps, pain certainly, maybe even frustration, but never malice. Words echoed in his mind, _"be the better man Erik."_ Charles had never wanted him to kill.

Erik hesitates.

Stryker doesn't.

He head butts, Erik, stunning him. Stryker steps forward and pushes a button on the control panel. Erik still reeling from the collision fires the weapon and misses. At the sound of the shot the room around Erik, falls apart, for a split second he is looking at Charles, and then he is gone. In his place sits a small teenage boy, 12 maybe, in a wheelchair. The boy begins to cry.

Taking out his white handkerchief the Colonel mops the blood off his brow, from where Erik's bullet had skimmed past, and composes himself. "Erik Lehnsherr, meet my son." The guards released from their spell surround Erik. William feels a renewed sense of confidence, a confirmation of his superiority.

"He's been a little creative today."

Stryker pocketed the stained linen, and approached his son. Kneeling down he made a tutting sound. "But some MEDs should help him settle." The wheelchair bound boy struggled and tried to squirm away from his father, a guard stepped away from Erik and held the kid's shoulders. Like a doctor trained by long practice William produced a small needle from his pocket, "this is what you need, do not squirm." Deftly he shot the serum into the boy's thigh. "There now, doesn't hurt, does it? you can't even feel it down there." William added with a beneficent smile, cuffing the boy on the head.

The boy cast Erik a look of lasting betrayal as he was wheeled out of the room. The boy had tried to murder his father, but he had Erik's complete sympathy.

"Now what I am to do with you Mr Lehnsherr? Isolation starvation, deprivation of your powers, and you still fight me? Seems I must be creative also. Guards." Stryker indicated that Erik be returned to his cell.

As he was marched away Erik called, hoping to cash in on Stryker's earlier display of fear, because he couldn't help but try to score a point. "Charles will come eventually. If not for me than for his team. He won't allow you to keep us locked up."

Stryker regarded the prisoner with a smirk, "I hope very much that he will."


	10. Chapter 10

**Professor X**

Coming home towards Westchester they both feel it, to Charles it's like air rushing back into his lungs, as the crushing, suffocating weight that pervaded the city and blocked his telepathy lifts. He reaches out to Hank and finds his old team is still on the road, carefully avoiding the new army presence that has set up around New York.

They arrive at the mansion before Hank. The students have taken cover in the bunker with Scott and Jubilee. Before he speaks to anyone he makes one last stop. His room. Comfort silence and peace for a moment, just for himself, before the coming storm. He is vain enough to shower and change, no need to alarm the children, because he knew he looked a sight.

He leaves Emma in a spare room to take her own comfort, and invites her to borrow some old clothes. After some investigation through the basket Charles offers she discovers Raven's 1960's left overs don't come close to fitting her properly, as women they are completely different shapes, but after a wider ranging search, she finds that Sharron's, come close. When Charles comes out wearing slacks and a comfortable cotton shirt, he finds Emma standing in the foyer a designer suit complete with high waist and jacket. She looks like something out of the 1940's, except that the skirt is a little too short, and Emma has undone three top buttons. He decides not to comment.

X

The lift doors open to reveal children grouped about the bunker, some having breakfast, others playing a games of their own and sitting on big brightly covered cushions tossed about the bunker floor. In a corner Scott was cooking eggs and bacon for the student's breakfast. Jubilee and Stronghold, were watching cartoons with some of younger mutants, Kitty was playing a video game against Bobby, who was losing, but still smiling. A young child of about five or so broke from the group having their breakfast. "Charles!" the girl screeched from the table and before he could muster a reply, the very young Molly Hayes was giving him a bear hug. Emma stood quietly by the door, observing the gathering.

"Professor you're all bruised and scratched. What happened?" His jaw was grazed, his left cheek bone bruised, clothes couldn't hide everything. The others gathered around him in a sort of semicircle, while Molly nestled in his lap. Gently he stroked her hair, taking his time as he replied, "Well there was a big accident in the city."

"Is that where Rogue went?"

"Rogue and some of the teachers were in the city with me, but they got a little lost on the way home. I am going to use cerebro to find them, just after I have a little chat with Scott and Jubilee. They've been doing such a good job looking after everyone, while I was away."

"Here you go, kiddo your eggs are ready." A teen-aged Stronghold brought her plate over to the table.

"Oh?"

"Who's she?" Molly pointed rudely not bothered about her eggs.

"This is Emma, who very bravely helped me get back to you." Xavier is thankful that not one of them is old enough to know Emma's history. "But she has never been to the mansion before Do you think you could do me a favour and look after her for me while I go use cerebro?"

Charles left with Scott and Jubilee in tow.

X

Across from the breakfast table, Molly the youngest member of the school looked up at Emma from beneath an overly large hat. "So what do you do?"

Emma stretched her fingernails inspecting them for dust, before she looked back the child, "Why, whatever I like." She replied allowing her fingernails to turn diamond. Charles didn't have to see Molly's oh so round eyes to know that she was now beaming curiously and admiration at the woman.

_Ms Frost would you kindly refrain from corrupting my students?_

_Oh Charlie I thought we were on a first name bias by now, but as you please Professor._

While Charles prepared cerebro and filled in Scott and Jubilee on the situation, Emma endured a bowl of sugar coated corn flakes, gleefully poured by her newest admirer.

Emma toyed with the metal spoon, her eyes distant.

"Don't you like them?"

_No. I was wondering what you do honey?_

_Oh you're like the professor! I am super tough! But I am not fully grown up yet, so I am not sure yet, the professor says I need to wait till I am bigger for all my power to develop. _

X

He engages cerebro without hesitation the electrodes hum briefly before he reaches out, flying with the power of cerebro, looking for his team. He finds Jean first, but her mind sluggish, almost sleeping, and hard to communicate with. He catches images of corridors, cages, a prison somewhere? W_here Jean? Where are you?_ Trees, water, a container full of poison, a face large with distorted white teeth and a bead; William Stryker he recognized. The images Jean was sending began to blur and so he continued on. He lets Wolverine know he is coming, Storm and Rogue seem to be in a similar state to Jean, drugged and almost impossible to speak to. Over all of them he spreads comfort. There is another mind with them and he brushes past it briefly as he searches for Raven, the mind is unknown sleeping like Jean, and just like Jean he can sense a telepathic kind of power behind it. Raven recognizes his touch an almost instantly and without delay, she gives him information, the layout of the building, the numbers of guards, as much as she can before she poses a question by deliberating thinking of Erik. He reassures her and moves on. This was not a time for home comings.

At last he allows himself to seek Erik. He hadn't done so in many years now, the helmet an ever present barrier between them.

_Erik!_

_Charles!_

_I am coming._

_Thank you._ And the words are completely heartfelt.

X

Charles takes off the helmet. Behind him Hank, stands waiting with a strip of co-ordinates in his hand. Beside him Alex and Sean wait also. Charles cannot help but to smile warmly, despite what has happened, because he has coordinates, directions, old friends, and a plan not far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Apologies for the late update, the last part had to be all written at the same time and I didn't want to start till I had gotten to the end.

**Reinforcements**

"You're not going anywhere."

Charles knew better than to argue with Hank when he spoke with that tone of voice. Hank provides Charles and later Emma with an obligatory checkup, he splints one Charles legs broken in building collapse; Emma gets a tablet for her nausea and who immediately starts looks more like her old self. Hank distributes iodine tables to all them including the children just to be safe, even though the bunker should have protected them.

A short time later they reconvene in the library.

Against the oak panels, and his grandfather's old furniture, and his father's old books, Charles tells the grown up version of what happened. The light in this room is always soft and warm; this room has always held a sense of safety and for as long as he could remember a place for the telling of tales.

As he finishes, brief as the story is Hank already has questions, but not before Sean and the summers' brothers have both exclaimed their disbelief.

"There should be a point of impact or a crater marking the bomb's initial impact, if it is as you describe." Hank reasons when he can finally get a word in.

What Charles has described is an almost random or scattered pattern of destruction. The only uncomfortable answer henry can come up with is that Magneto had only partially stopped the bomb and then had saved what he could and that included Charles.

"Who cares beast man, I am just glad he's not still under a building somewhere."

"Erik, I think, saved me." Though it was a chaotic memory Charles recalled a pulling sensation at his wrist, before being flung out of the way of the falling debris. As he fell, he looked up and saw the girders twist and bend they formed an arc of metal around him protecting him. They held until the very end of the tumult, when the arc had collapsed; the power holding it together vanished. He later found himself trapped beneath the building and one leg trapped beneath the very same steel that had once protected him.

"Yes but why didn't he stop the bombs in the first place?" Hank continued to question.

"It is not like he hasn't had practice at that before." Alex added darkly.

"Unless he couldn't" Scott, spoke unusually meek, for a young man who was normally confident, suddenly shy in front of Alex, of whom he hadn't seen much of since their long ago reunion.

There was a little pause at that thought, because there weren't many things that stopped Erik.

Jubilee added her younger voice to the meeting, "that might be the same reason; why we lost contact with Jean and the others." There were fewer things still that could side line an entire team of X men. Charles can feel Hank turning ideas over in his mind, none of them are pleasant but at least Hank had the sense to keep them quiet, so he did not frighten the younger x men.

"How do we get them back?" Charles opened up the question to everyone.

They began to hash out a plan. They no longer have blackbird to fly to the coordinates, so they discuss other methods to get to the site, there is talk of trucks, and of stealing planes courtesy of Sean.

"We're not committing felonies!"

"But it wouldn't be felony prof if you'd just do your thing" Sean makes a gestured towards his temple. This brings on a bout of covert staring from the younger mutants.

"That's something I did once" Truth be told he had wiped out memories more than once, "but that was a long time ago, and not something I am willing to do again." And an image of Moira appears vividly in his mind before he can put it aside, but thankfully nobody else sees except Sean who finally shuts up about theft. "So we get everyone into the trucks," The professor doggedly continues trying to steer the conversation back on to task, when through the wall bursts Bobby and Emma Frost each with a hand held by Kitty Pride.

"Charles, I heard what you were discussing, and your students here were good enough to show me the way to your rooms." The woman is positively purring, even if she had needed to wrap her yellow mane up with a blue scarf. That was Raven's definitely. While her sudden appearance into their midst, rankles Xavier, Alex and Sean jump from their seats, Alex's chest glowing a dangerous red, Hank lets out a low growl. They were well aware of Ms Frost's previous history.

It's enough to make Charles sigh. _Do please sit down_._ She__ di__d help to free me, as I have told you, you are frightening the others._ Though they were not privy to that telepathic conversation Kitty and Bobby stepped away from their new friend.

_It's been awhile boys. _Emma said with telepathic smugness. Stiffly they resumed their seats. Scott gives Alex a sidelong glance, who just nods in reply, confirming for Scott that yes she definitely that was The Emma Frost, she settles for the side of Charles's desk.

"Now as your professor was saying, there is the little problem of transportation, and I have a suggestion," She stood up from the desk, "may I introduce an old comrade of mine." And with that -

Azazel

In all his red devilish glory,

*poofs* into the room.

X

To be honest, Charles had been hoping to contact Azazel.

Open mouthed, Kitty stared. Bobby tentatively pulled her back toward the Professor. To whom all the younger x men looked for an explanation. Charles just looked to Emma, and if it were possible, she smirked a little more.

"I'd like you all to meet an old comrade of mine; some of you already know him as Azazel."

"Absolutely not!" Hank boomed over the proceedings. Azazel grinned, looking as perfect as he did in 1962, his tail curling slightly.

"All we need now is Riptide and Erik, and we'd have a perfect set." Sean sprouts, almost laughing.

"So where is the rest of Magneto's brotherhood?"

Charles can practically hear the alarm that name brings, to the younger mutants, who only now understand the true identity of their present company.

"We would prefer to keep this off the books." Azazel spoke in his lilting Russian accent.

"Coup, in the air?" Hank goaded from across the room.

The atmosphere was beginning to fill with enmity. "Rip Tide is at home keeping the brotherhood safe."

"Babysitting?" Alex couldn't help but tease Azazel.

Charles broke in before Azazel could retaliate, "if you will recall, Rogue, Wolverine, Storm and Jean, are very much in need of our help, and if Azazel and Ms Frost are prepared to help us, then we should at least sit down and discuss things like adults."

"Do not forget about Erik and Mystique, Professor." Azazel warned, taking up a sage coloured chair.

"Yes I had not forgotten them. Now let's make a..." The Professor began and stopped mid-sentence as Molly wandered sleepy eyed into the library. "I can't sleep, can I have a story?" she asked from beneath her brown curls.

Stronghold, followed behind her "Sorry Professor I'll just take her back,"

"No that's alright she can stay."

Molly blinked a little at Azazel and shrugged unimpressed, before curling up in a chair by the fire. Stronghold lingered in the doorway.

"It's alright you can stay as well, as long you are all quiet and let us talk."

The children slowly shuffled into the library and one by one found chairs near the fire. Stronghold pulled down a book at Molly's instance and quietly he began to read to her. Kitty and Bobby sat down on chairs beside them.

\

The adults resumed their discussions slash argument, and somehow in the presence of the children, the discussion is quieter and more polite, even the enmity shown between them all so clearly defined before is dulled.

"So gentlemen? A truce?"

"And what am I Charles?"

"Forgive me Emma, fellow mutants a truce then?"

"You know what I want to know Charles, how come it's such a boys club in here," True accepting jubilee, there are no other women at the table.

"They went shopping. Logan went to help. They never came back" Kitty interposed from the couch, and Emma has the grace to at least look at little pityingly at them.

"Professor, I don't understand, aren't Magneto and Mystique bad? The TV said, they deserved to be in jail, and aren't they the ones that always do terrible things?" Molly had turned away from the story and spoke standing on top of Bobby's lap, much to Bobby's discomfort and embarrassment, because he could not get her to sit down.

"Sorry it was on every station when we were trying to set up the movie earlier." Kitty explained.

Charles was now completely sure that he would have a migraine before the night was out.

"They do. They have done the wrong thing, but people see things differently"

"Yes little one your professor is right. People look at me and see the devil, but you look at me like just another mutant."

"Your people who make your news see the destruction of New York and blame the mutants who were there."

"Not realizing there were government planes who flew over too"

"Oh so they made a mistake."

"Yes. The humans have reported incorrectly and arrested our friends by mistake."

"Erik may have made a mistake as well," Charles frown and looked down at his hands, "but the place where they are at the moment, isn't a place anyone deserves to be- Kitty and Bobby, I am very sorry, I know that you want to come, but you will help us more by staying here. Jubilee would you mind taking them all back, via the stairs?"

The students shuffled off, leaving a small silence in their wake.

"What about Erik and Mystique?" Alex asked.

"Mystique is coming with me." Emma interjects smoothly, daring anyone to object.

"But not Erik?" Hank asked with surprise.

"Erik can go where he likes, back the brotherhood, on a holiday, I don't care."

"Have a little spat and break up did you?"

Emma gave a Banshee a cold little smile, "Something like that."

"Comrade do not worry Erik will come with me." Azazel added giving Emma a dirty look.

"According to this plan we're all coming with you man." Sean said taking a chocolate out of the tray that sat on the coffee table.

"Speaking of that where are we going professor?" Scott asked.

"Lake Alkali."

X

A/N yay finally everyone actually gets out the door.

Almost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beast**

The others had left the room. Sean and Alex had seen the children safely to bed with a degree of whooping other kinds of tomfoolery one would associate with visiting uncles, and Scott had escorted Ms Frost and Azazel to rooms that Charles had offered. Their discussion had gone late into the night, and their resolution had been to start out in the morning. Charles wheeled himself to a small desk near the window to finish some paperwork, and find something for his headache. Hank remained.

"Well?" Charles waited for hank to spit out the question that had gnawed at him throughout the meeting.

"Are we alone at last?"

"You mean Emma?"

"You let her hear our conversation earlier. Emma is up to something."

Charles gave a small fox-like grin, he liked games, "I know, but we needed the teleporter, and she's asleep now, no need to worry."

"What is she up to?" Hank paced across the room.

"I am sure we find out." He got a cross look from Hank in response. "She saved my life Henry, it would be hardly polite to go crashing through her diamond form with cerebro." Hank looked hopeful. "No Henry, she is a guest and I have no doubt she'd vanish with Azazel in toe."

"How are you feeling? No vomiting nausea?" Hank changed tact.

"A little, but it passed. What did you really want to ask Hank?"

"What should happen to Erik professor?"

"You know Hank I'd really rather cross that bridge once we get everyone home." Charles took out a key from his pocket, and reached into a draw, retrieving some Tylenol. Hank poured some water for him from a crystal decanter that rested on a stand in the corner. The same vessel used to hold scotch, but he was more careful with his health than in the 1960's, they all drank too much then, plus with teenagers in the house all the booze was now carefully locked away.

Hank waited until Charles had finished, returning the decanter to its place.

"I know you don't want to give up on Erik. I know you were friends once," Hank tried to be gentle as he continued "but we need to face what he has done. New York is burnt."

"Erik didn't drop that bomb."

"No he didn't. But he's killed them all with that machine of his hasn't he?"

Charles swallows; he doesn't need reminding about what Erik has done. He recalls the little blue girl. When he speaks his voice is wet with emotion, "I know what he's done."

"We should leave him there." Hank says finally, bluntly.

Charles carefully puts down the glass on the table, and when he looks up at Hank his blue eyes are flinty. "Should _we_?"

"No prison has ever been built that could hold him other than this one." Hank let the words rest in the air.

"Henry… That place," Charles turns off the desk lamp, wheeling his way toward the door. Hank followed, flicking out the electric light as he went. They stopped with the dark of the doorway behind them.

And what Hank thought rather than said was, _this maybe our only chance._

"To what Hank? To stop Erik?"

"What happens if we don't Charles? He is responsible for what he has done."

"Yes he is responsible." The words were bitter, "But a prison will never stop Erik, Henry and you're a fool if you believe it." And even as he spoke he was cursing himself for defending Erik.

"So we should just let him walk free?

And for a moment he cannot speak to answer Henry.

"You would make me his judge jury?"

"He's not the same man we knew in 1962. This machine, this plan of his, the kidnapping of children. Charles he's ..."

"Insane?" Henry nodded. Xavier toyed with the glass on the table, the cold moon light traveling through the crystals fine-cut crevices, reminding him of the last mind he had just so briefly touched.

They had all seen his capacity for violence. Erik himself made no secret of the kind of man he was, but it seemed he was the only one here who remembered the other side of Erik and those memories made him want to fight for Erik's better side. But was that the past he clung to?

They had shut all the windows as a precaution against wind-blown radiation particles, but every so often the smell of burnt dust wafted in.

Henry was still talking, "and the prison could be handed over to the authorities. _We _could make sure it was a safe and reasonable. …" Henry finally slows down because the professor is no longer looking at him, a hand covers his eyes.

"We don't even know what happened one that island," Charles says looking up at Henry, knowing he was clutching at straws, because as they'd already agreed, from what little they knew that Erik had done enough.

"That is why we need a trial, Erik can stand up and defend himself, and all of the government's practices could go under the spot light as well."

"You actually think he would get a trial after this?" he couldn't keep the cynicism from his voice.

Hank went silent and then finally said not unkindly, "better him, than all of mutant kind Charles." The professor slammed the glass in his hand down, in a rare display of anger, damning Hank for maneuvering the conversation in this way while searching for something to say in reply, something to stall Hank with and put off this decision till another day. But how could he defend Erik? There was nothing he could say. Part of him, had known this all along, when he'd seen the city's silhouette forever changed from liberty island, he'd felt it when the little girl had died. Charles knew he had this bad habit of clinging to hope, but perhaps now he could no longer afford it.

The words were like lead, "I don't have a choice do I?" He looks to Hank for hope, to offer him some other path (_here professor it's light made of a plastic, easier to push_). Henry's blue lips seal in line of straight blue, he would never lie to Charles, not even to bring him hope. Henry is a scientist.

He looks down and away from the feline eyes that brim with compassion for him. The desk seems to blur in front of him. Somehow it's feels like he's been shot all over again. He can't move, he can't think, he can't.

"Charles?" Beast crouches down, and reaches out to the professor's arm, that was gripping the handle of the chair too tightly, Charles was stricken.

"It will be me. I will be the one to tell him."

X

Lying in pale moonlight of her room, Emma smiled to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**All in the name of liberty**

_There was a friend of mine on murder when the judge's gavel fell._

-ACDC

Battle plans are enacted

I wonder what do you think Charles should do?

X

Azazel teleported into a patch of long yellow grass in the hills that surrounded Lake Alkali. A last chance to observe the enemy.

"You know what I don't get Beast man."

"Hank is my name if you would recall." Alex gives Hank a fond smile, glancing up from where he lies with binoculars in his left hand.

"I don't get how they took him. If half the buildings are still standing and the professor's here with us, I mean that must mean the guy still had powers right?"

"You are forgetting they took Jean, Rogue, Storm, and Wolverine as well, I cannot imagine anyone of them being taken with the full possession of their powers. Whatever was used it was easy to deploy to multiple targets and rendered the victims powerless in some way. I am sure the professor will find out more, once he ransacks Stryker's brain."

"You know Beast that's not comforting at all."

"No it's not." Hank agreed.

Charles said a brief goodbye to the Jubilee and Scott, before Azazel took their hands and they vanished. They had agreed to provide a distraction to empty the base of potential enemies. Shortly after a combination of blasting and fireworks was heard exploding from the hills on the far west of the dam.

Stryker took the bait; three trucks full of soldiers left the base.

Charles and Emma stood together on the small knoll gazing down at the base.

"Well shall we?' the professor invited.

Emma's lips bent up slightly around the edges in reply, her eyes narrowing as they both unleashed their telepathic might upon the secret installation. In a blink Azazel returned with Jubilee and Scott, leaving Stryker's troops to their wild goose chase.

Emma relaxed and to turned Charles, whose attention was still focused within the prison.

"What is the delay?" Azazel asked of Emma.

"He is looking for something." She replied slowly, her head tilting to the side.

"The plan is for us to leave immediately shall we proceed." Azazel could irritatingly formal at times and he seemed to clearly regarded Emma as the leader on this occasion.

"We wait," hank asserted, giving them both a suspicious glance.

"As you wish comrade."

Lying down on a rock, Sean shivered as a cold wind rushed through the long yellow grass, and the pines swayed behind them. Through his binoculars Sean could see the expanse of lake alkali waiting completely still, reflecting nothing but the blue of the early morning sky. In the foreground the dam wall was an ugly foreign smudge against the pristine wilderness.

Sean crawled up from where lay next to Alex, and wandered over to the professor, "What's he looking for?"

She regarded Banshee with a look of distaste, before the slightly innocent and disarming nature that was Sean made her reply, with cryptic amusement, "It's not a what, but a rather important who."

Charles came back to them then, "Yes and William Stryker is at home today, fortunately he does not know we are coming, and he is now under my power." Williams mind had been difficult to find, at first he had been there and then not at all, and the other telepathic mind had found was simply not there at all. "There is one last thing, even though we have control of this facility, some not all, of the guards at this facility carry a mutant suppressing chemical. My friends we must be careful."."

"We are quicker. We will be in and out before, the human is even aware." Azazel boasted his tail curling into a sharp point.

"Professor." Emma invited reaching out a hand to him, Charles took her hand looking up at her a subtle expression of mistrust crossing his features, Emma returned his unspoken speciousness with utter merriment tucked politely into her smooth icy veneer.

Seconds later they were all teleported beneath the dam and into the heart of the prison complex.

X

The prison itself was set out in two subterranean sections beneath the lake alkali dam. Charles had shared a rough map of the jail's internal workings, made from the images given to him by his sister and his captured team. Collectively the would-be rescuers had decided that speed would be the essence of their plan, they would use two groups and spring the prisoners almost simultaneously, before Stryker had a chance to respond.

X

Their plan goes accordingly, the prison is paralyzed, and the two groups moved in and collected their friends. Azazel prepared to take the first group.

"Hello sweets." Emma gives Mystique one of her rare honest glances of concern, looking the shape shifter up and down through the glass cell, with a diamond nail Emma cut a Mystique sized hole in the pane. Wobbly Mystique climbed out of the strange glass chamber she had been imprisoned in. Emma offers her arm and Mystique accepts.

"You took your time."

"Well there were some earlier issues associated with digging your brother out of a pile of rubble - he's fine." She added in response to Mystique's ever so slight change in expression. They joined the small group of escapees gathered in the hall between the cells.

"Where's Erik?"

"They are still collecting him."

X

"Alex stop."

"What?"

"Stop."

Alex stopped running. "What are we doing?" Where they have paused, Alex can see a dark long tunnel and at the end of glowed the bright white of magneto's glass cell. A guard stands telepathically frozen beside them. There's something quiet eerie about the scene "I thought we were in a hurry?" Alex's voice echoes too loudly in the silenced prison.

_No, we need to wait for the others to leave._ Xavier says softly, while gently extending his telepathic shielding, delicately so as not to worry Ms Frost.

X

Sean and Jubilee had managed to free the others, while hank finished collecting evidence, and Scott destroyed Stryker's lab. They met with Raven, Frost and Azazel at the intersection of three junctions that separated the different sections of Stryker's labyrinth

"We go now." Azazel took Emma's hand and Mystique followed suit, "Well you don't want to stay here do you?" with a less than happy expression beast took the offered icy hand and encouraged the others to link their hands forming a chain. Jean and Storm were still unconscious, Jubilee held storm and Scott held Jean, wolverine joined them to beast completing the link.

"I thought they were meeting us here?" Banshee gave Beast a worried look.

"I'll go back and help the professor, it's not like him to be late," Wolverine growled giving the members of the brotherhood a suspicious look."

"James you're not even steady on your feet." Hank cautioned.

"I am fine." Logan growled and swayed at the same time.

"here," Beast steadied Logan with his arm.

"I will find out what has makes your professor tardy." Frost closed her eyes briefly, "Erik is harder to get to than we expected, his cell was hidden down a maze of corridors, separated off from the others; Charles bids you not to worry,"

Logan raised an eyebrow at her with suspicion, wishing he had actually heard the professor say that.

_I am fine James. Henry will send Azazel back as we planned, a few minutes more won't matter._

_You're sure?_

_Nothing is amiss, take care of the others. _

Logan opened his eyes, to Emma giving him a superior glance. James unleashed his claws.

"Peace! We are wasting time, I need to get Jean, rogue and storm home to the mansion where I can monitor them. Then we can come back."

"Don't fear comrade I will return for Magneto and the Professor, we will not leave them behind. This will take but a moment."

"You trust them?"

Beast looked Logan in the eye, "we don't have a choice."

Emma smirked. "No you don't, let us go."

X

The corridor was cold and sterile, an electric hum from the dam's machinery, the only sound to be heard. Alex couldn't wait to get the hell out of this creepy place.

"Alex I'd like you wait here."

Alex gave Charles a knowing look, "He's not getting out is he?"

"No, you understand why."

"You're leaving him _here_?" Alex looked down the tunnel again to the white cell. Charles followed Havoc's gaze, the dark shadow in the cell had to be Erik. He remembered the elation he had felt when he had actually found Erik's mind and without a second thought he had told Erik he was coming.

Charles swallowed, "he doesn't know Alex, and I need to speak to him."

"You spoke to Hank."

"Henry was right, Alex, too many people have died." Charles replied softly forcing himself forward, choking down as many emotions as he could, and steeling himself for what was to come.

X

The escapee's arrived safely back in the warm confines of the mansion. Swiftly Hank took over the medical care of Jean Rogue and Storm carrying them down to his old lab/medical ward with Wolverine and Scott's help.

Emma made her move.

Jubilee, Stronghold and Bobby watched the brotherhood mutants from the kitchen. "Hey teleporter you need to go back." Jubilee reminded Azazel. That earned her a nasty look from Ms Frost.

"Why don't you take your milkshakes upstairs children?" Jubilee fumed, child she was not, sparks flared at her fingertips. "Find a nice long movie," Jubilee stilled against her will, "I am sure the professor has something educational lying around." And she laced the comment with a mental command: _obey_.

Azazel made to teleport out of the room, when Emma placed a firm hand on his arm, her eyes sparkly and distant.

"No comrade. Change of plans."

"Yes change of plans…." He replied with robot like speech. And before anyone could react, the members of the brotherhood disappeared into a puff of smoke.


End file.
